Wedding Day
by MarvelLC
Summary: Clarisse's wedding day with a very unexpected groom.


Wedding Day

**Puppydog2 ****and I are doing a challenge type thingy where we have to make a prompt for each other.**

**Prompt:**

**Tense: Past**

**Point of view: First person (of my choice)**

**Pairing: Clarisse/! $*+ (you'll find out)**

**Main idea: Clarisse and her fiancé's wedding in Caesar's Palace Las Vegas, Nevada**

"Suck in your gut, La Rue!"

"I'm trying, Chase!"

"Hazel! Come help me!" Annabeth yelled, still trying to squeeze the two ends of my dress together.

"Okay." Hazel said as she walked behind me.

I felt the two of them pull on the back of my dress while I sucked in my stomach. Finally, I heard Annabeth give a sigh of relief and felt the tight bow on the back of my dress.

"Got it!" Annabeth said out loud so the rest of wedding party could know.

"Yeah!" Piper whooped.

"Why are you so happy, Beauty Queen?" I asked "It's not like you helped get it on!"

"Because, now we get to go!" Piper said with a smile.

"The dress looks beautiful on you, Clarisse." Hazel said, close to tears and with her hands together.

"And my mom did your makeup amazingly." Piper added with a soft smile, but a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Though, I think she's still upset about the combat boots and camouflage ribbon in the dress."

Annabeth gave a small laugh and led me to the full body mirror.

The girl in the mirror didn't look like me though. She looked mature and more like a woman. Like a pretty badass woman, but definitely more mature. The combat boots that showed when I lifted the dress to move made sure I didn't look too soft or elegant. The blue camouflage ribbon I used to replace the original white silk one helped with not looking to girly. It was my neck up that was different. My hair was done by no less than Aphrodite herself, and was put into loose, flowy curls with a white veil on top of my head. My makeup was also done by the goddess of beauty, and evened my skin, looking natural yet making me look as if I'm glowing. I felt beautiful.

"Don't cry, Clarisse, you'll mess up your makeup." Annabeth said with a soft voice, and then put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm jealous, you're so lucky Jason proposed. Do you know how many times I've tried hinting to Percy?" She joked.

I laughed with her for a while before Katie spoke "Come on guys, we have to make sure we're there on time. Can't have a late bride."

"Wait!" Piper suddenly yelled "We have to make sure that Jason doesn't see you!"

"Oh yeah huh!" Annabeth agreed "I'll check to see if the coast is clear. Be right back." With that Chase left and I face palmed.

"You guys don't seriously believe in that stupid superstition, do you?" I asked

"Well, duh!" Piper spoke for them all.

"Better safe than sorry." Katie sang.

I groaned and paced around the small hotel room, bored.

At long last, Annabeth came back into the room, straightening out and putting her dagger back under her knee-length bridesmaid dress.

"Coast is clear." She said nodding at us.

"This is a wedding, Annie, not a secret mission." Piper teased

Annabeth glared at Piper who stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, well off we go then." Hazel said heading for the door.

We nodded and headed out the door, me exiting first.

Hazel and Katie walked next to me while Annabeth went ahead and Piper stayed in back, both looking out for the guys.

At last we reached the doors to the room where the ceremony would take place. I watched for a while as my friends scurried around looking for their respective partner.

"Hey."

Startled, I turned around ready to punch whoever was behind me only to stop short when I realized who it was. He was dressed in a black suit with a red dress shirt and his usual sunglasses on.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna crash your wedding. I already had a talk with your fiancé regarding that." My dad of all people (and gods) said.

"Are you mad?" I asked, not worried more like curious.

"At first." He admitted. "Now, I'm just happy for you."

I felt a little warm inside knowing that my dad approved.

And after a short, awkward silence, I spoke, "Can you, maybe, walk me down the aisle?" I asked

Ares laughed "Of course."

"Miss La Rue, it's time." A worker of Caesar's Palace, the hotel the weddings at, said.

I took a deep breath and couldn't help but think of how that's the last time anyone's going to call me that.

My dad offered his arm to me and I accepted it.

The large doors were opened and we walked in together. Everyone was standing up and watching me and my dad. I knew what the room would look like: my mom front row, along with some of my siblings and Thalia. On the right side of the altar would be the bridesmaids Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Katie in their matching electric blue dresses. The left would have Leo, Percy, Frank, and Travis in black suits with blue dress shirts.

I didn't actually see them though. No. I was too focused on my groom: his short blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and tall posture. Especially that little scar by his lip.

My legs must have been moving on autopilot because the next thing I knew I was standing next to Jason Grace, the very man I was day dreaming about.

I looked deep into his eyes and he looked into mine. We both smiled and I could feel my face heating up and saw his turn a shade of red as well.

I thought back to the first day I decided to give him a chance. Chris Rodriguez, my late boyfriend, had just been killed by Gaea's forces during the war of the second great prophecy and I was a mess. No one even wanted to come near me, too scared that I would kill them or something. Honestly, I probably would have, but Jason didn't care. He approached me, set me straight, told me the absolute truth and I admired that. It was all uphill from there, just friends at first, then comfort after he and Piper broke up, and at last more, just a year ago right after my 24th birthday, he proposed.

"I do." His voice rang in my ears, bringing back to the present.

"And do you, Clarisse La Rue, take Jason Grace as your husband? To love and cherish forever and always?"

I nodded slowly and finally found my voice "I do." I say as well.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Grace."

**Done. Ha, told you I could do it in a day Puppydog2. Haha, this is such a crack!pairing (says the girl who has Percy and Piper together…no I haven't quit that one). Hope you enjoyed it! By the way Puppydog2 wrote about Percy having a fever and Annabeth looking after him~**

** Oh, if you wanna…I dunno…RP maybe (via pm) I would love to~ If I know the fandom I'll RP for it~ Its okay if you no wanna though…baiiiiii!**


End file.
